


009 - Sex and Other Forms of Intimacy, Part B

by Aceterpretations



Series: Aceterpretations Episodes [9]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gray-Asexuality, Intimacy, Makeup, Master/Pet, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Podcast, Sensual Attraction, Sex, kink attraction, mention of identity porn, sex-favorable asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceterpretations/pseuds/Aceterpretations
Summary: A podcast about asexuality, fandom, and where they intersect! (Hosted by Quartic, KK, and luvtheheaven.)Episode 009: We explore how emotional vulnerability or physical touch with complete strangers isn't necessarily intimate. We introduce non-sexual kink and BSDM as a topic. On the fannish side, you'll hear about Smallville, Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers, and more!
Series: Aceterpretations Episodes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	009 - Sex and Other Forms of Intimacy, Part B

**Author's Note:**

> This is part B of "Sex and Other Forms of Intimacy" and it starts fairly abruptly. We recommend listening to part A first so that everything makes sense.

<https://anchor.fm/aceterpretations/episodes/009---Sex-and-Other-Forms-of-Intimacy--Part-B-ed9c1o>

And if you can't find us on your favorite Podcast Catcher/place to stream or download your podcasts, let us know and we'll try to get added to that platform!

Our RSS feed is here: <https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/rss>

and a direct download link for this episode (#009), if you right-click and save is: 

<https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/play/12938744/https%3A%2F%2Fd3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net%2Fproduction%2F2020-3-26%2F67803161-44100-2-d51b7144fd5f1.mp3>

**Links We Mentioned**

  * celestialmoonchild's "intimacy is..." tumblr post: <https://yespumpkindoodlesthings.tumblr.com/post/189253949673/celestialmoonchild-intimacy-is-beyond-kisses>
  * Five-part LiveJournal post by Elizabeth Barrette (Ysabetwordsmith) on non-sexual intimacies, written for Asexual Awareness Week 2011: <https://ysabetwordsmith.livejournal.com/1968018.html> (that's part 1, see bottom of that post but above all the comments for links to parts 2 through 5)
  * Kink Memes in fandom: <https://fanlore.org/wiki/Kink_Meme>
  * Safe, Sane, and Consensual (SSC) in BDSM: <https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SafeSaneAndConsensual> (see also "Risk Aware Consensual Kink" mentioned there)
  * The Try Guys Try 'Fifty Shades' Style BDSM  

  * Ysabetwordsmith again - this time with a _The Avengers_ fic series she wrote called Love Is For Children: <https://archiveofourown.org/series/427226> \- contains non-sexual age play.
  * An epic-length series called _The Marvel Fractions_ by Nonymos. Rarepair Clint Barton/Bruce Banner as a mixed-orientation couple. You can jump to the 3rd installment for the shibari (rope bondage) scene Quartic mentioned, if you don't feel like 140k of relationship building in the first two installments. Mind the tags! <https://archiveofourown.org/series/67319>



**Official Fic Recommendations:**

Quartic's: _... Clark Is Actually Pretty Ok With This, Thanks_ (Smallville) by josephina_x - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/466735/chapters/806226>

KK's: _Long Way Forward_ (Yuri!!! On Ice) by techManticore - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407789>

luvtheheaven's: _The Sexuality Quandary_ (The Big Bang Theory) by April in Paris (April_in_Paris) - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576606/chapters/36163113>

**Where You Can Find/Talk to Us**

Our Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Aceterpretweets>

Email Us: aceterpretations@gmail.com

Our tumblr! <https://aceterpretations.tumblr.com/>

Our YouTube channel: <https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnlCIbj3n0iLYE3ZbycC7Ew/featured>

Talk to us in a 5 star review on iTunes?? We'd be so appreciative! :)


End file.
